The Initiative
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow and Spike are taken by the initiative
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Initiative

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W, C/S, B/R and X/A

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow and Spike are taken by the initiative

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4

Chapter 1

"Spike?" Willow called walking into his crypt. The two were suppose to meet Xander and Anya at the Magic box to go and see a movie. Spike had been chipped for over a year, and become very close to the Scooby gang except for Riley. "Spike we are going to be late."

"I'm coming pet." Spike said walking into the room, "Cordy phoned and all but talked by sodding ear off."

"Cordy does talk a lot." Willow smiled.

"Yeah but I love her anyway." Spike replied.

He and Cordy have been together for six months. Willow and Spike went to L.A to help with a case and they just clicked. Willow and Cordy talked through all the issues and were now close friends. Spike and Willow would go up to L.A as often as possible. Willow missed having Angel around though. She worried about him all the time, she hadn't told anyone but she was in love with the dark haired vampire.

"Come on let's go." Willow said walking out the door with Spike behind her.

"So what movie are we going to see anyway?" Spike asked.

"We don't know yet. We'll pick when we get there." Willow answered.

"As long as it ain't no lovey dovey movie." Spike replied.

"It won't be I promise." Willow smiled.

There were five men watching the two they knew one was hostile 17 and the other they had seen around.

"Alright we grab them both." Graham ordered, "Now!"

Spike heard something and stopped; Willow stopped and looked at him.

"What is it? Vampires?" Willow asked taking out her stake.

Spike didn't have time to answer the five men attacked both of them, Willow was grabbed from behind.

"Let her go." Spike growled he was being held down by the other four. Willow struggled against the man everything went black when she was hit over the head. Spike continued to fight against the men. He saw Willow get knocked out. One of the men brought out a gun pressing it against Spike neck pulling the trigged and Spike lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Magic Box.

"Where are they?" Anya asked impatiently. They were supposed to meet an hour ago.

"I bet they did another last minute trip up to L.A since everything is quiet." Xander replied.

"They should have called." Anya huffed.

"We will call them tomorrow and scold them ok? Let's go home we can pick up some movies on the way." Xander said.

"Alright." Anya said as they walked out of the store locking up.

Willow slowly started to wake, her head pounding. She moaned and opened her eyes the lights were too bright, she closed them again. It took her a minute to remember what had happened. She sat up quickly worried about Spike, but regretted it immediately.

"Spike?" Willow asked. She heard a moan in the corner, and slowly turned and saw Spike coming around. She crawled over to him, "Spike, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm alright. You?" Spike asked sitting up.

"My head hurts other then that I'm fine." Willow replied, "Where are we?"

"Initiative," Spike growled.

"What? Why? You can't hurt anyone and I am human." Willow said confused.

"He is still a vampire and you are a very powerful witch. We'll do test to see just how powerful you are." A male voice came over the speaker.

"I don't like tests so I think I'll pass. Why don't you come in here so I can kick your arse?" Spike snarled.

"You know you can't hurt me." The man laughed.

"I can, it will hurt like a son of a bitch but it will be worth it." Spike replied.

"Oh you're tough with words, let's wait and see how tough you are when the tests begin." And with that the voice was gone.

"I don't like this." Willow whispered.

"Don't worry Red I won't let them touch you." Spike promised. "Xander and Anya prolly realized something's wrong last night when we didn't show. They and the others will figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Angel investigations we help the hopeless." Cordelia answered.

"Hi Cordelia. How are you?" Xander asked.

"Hey Xander I'm good and you?" Cordelia answered.

"I'm good. Let me talk to Wills. Her and Spike ditched us last night for you and dead boy." Xander said.

"Xander what are you talking about? Their not here I talked to Spike last night and they won't be up until next weekend." Cordy replied confused.

"Are you sure? I called Willow this morning and there was no answer then I tried Spike and he didn't either." Xander replied concerned.

"Yeah. What if something happened to them?" Cordelia panicked.

"Calm down, go ask Angel if he has talked to Wills." Xander said trying to stay calm.

"Angel," The brunette called.

"What is it Cordelia?" Angel asked walking out of the office.

"Have you talked to Willow?" Cordelia asked.

"Not in a few days." Angel asked and the seer's face dropped. "Why?"

"Xander's on the phone Willow and Spike were supposed to meet up with him and Anya last night and didn't show. They thought they ended up coming here." Cordelia answered.

"Tell Xander we are on our way and we'll meet them at the Magic Box." The vampire said and turned and walked back into his office. He told Wesley, Gunn and Lorne what was going on and asked them hold down the fort.

Cordelia hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. Angel met her at the door and they ran to the car. It was times like this Angel was glad he had his windows tinted.

The Initiative

"Do you think they know we're missing?" Willow asked looking at the blonde.

"I am sure they do." Spike said comforting the girl.

"How long do you think we have been here?" Willow asked.

"About a day," Spike answered then looked up when the door opened and five men walked in. Spike stood in front of Willow.

"Time to run some tests," The male said from earlier.

Willow peeked a look from behind Spike. "Graham?" Willow asked she knew he was a friend of Riley's.

"Grab them," Graham ordered ignoring Willow.

Willow backed up when Spike growled and attacked, but his chip went off causing him to fall on his knees. Willow ran to him but was grabbed by Graham.

"Let go," Willow cried trying to get to Spike.

"Pick him up," Graham instructed.

The four men picked Spike up off the floor, and then they were both dragged out of the cell. Willow was separated from Spike and scared. Scared for Spike and scared for herself. She needed to figure out a way to get in touch with her friends. Willow was strapped to a bed. Professor Walsh walked over to her, and put a needle into the redhead's arm. Willow began to feel tired as she thought about Cordelia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Magic Box

Xander was pacing and Anya was biting her nails.

"They should be here soon." Xander said as he stopped pacing.

"Yeah." Anya nodded.

"I wish Buff and Giles were here. Why'd they have to take the same week to leave?" Xander asked.

The door opened and Angel and Cordelia ran in. "Have you heard anything?" Cordelia asked.

"No, we don't know where they are." Xander answered slouching.

"Have you fought any demons lately?" Angel questioned.

"No, it's been quiet except for the occasional vampire." Anya answered.

Cordy got a strange feeling and closed her eyes to see where it was coming from.

"Cordelia can you hear me?" Willow's voice echoed in the brunette's head.

"Yeah Willow, where are you?" Cordy asked.

"Spike and I were jumped by the commando's. They are doing tests on us right now. I don't know where they took Spike. They know I am a witch and want to know how powerful I am. Spike tried stopping him but the chip went off. We need to stop them, find Giles, Buffy and Riley." Willow's voice was weak.

"We will, Are you alright?" Cordelia asked.

"I feel weak I don't know what they are doing to me but…" Willow's voice trailed off.

"Willow?!" Cordy called out but did not get an answer. She opened her eyes and found three set of concerned eyes on her.

"Call Giles, Buffy and Riley we need them." Cordelia ordered her face red with anger.

"Cordy what is it?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Willow contacted me. She said the commando's jumped her and Spike. They are doing tests on them. They want to know how powerful Willow is. Then I lost her," Cordy explained rubbing her head. Having a telepathic conversation was just as bad as having a vision.

Angel let out a low growl.

Xander ran to the phone calling the rest of the group. He came back a little while later.

"They are on their way and Riley knows a way in. We have to come up with a plan to get rid of them permanently." Xander said.

"We burn them down." Cordelia growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Willow slowly woke and saw she was back in the cell. "Spike?" Willow asked she tried to sit up but was too weak.

"I'm here pet," Spike said sitting beside her.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked.

"Yeah the test they did was just to make sure the chip is still working." Spike answered. "You?"

"I don't know they gave me some sort of shot and I fell asleep, but I feel like I was drained. I got into Cordy's mind though she is getting Buffy and the others." Willow responded.

"What are they doing?" Spike growled.

"I don't know but I think they were draining my magic, but I don't know why." Willow said finally being able to sit up and rest against the wall.

"Will you be ok?" Spike asked concerned.

"Yeah my magic just needs to recharge. It's just like if I had done a big spell." Willow replied and her stomach growled, "Any chance they gave us any food?"

"No, maybe in a while," Spike said hoping he sounded convincing. He was hungry as well.

"Ok maybe I can get a hold of Cordelia again." Willow suggested.

"You need some rest first. Go to sleep," Spike disagreed.

"Ok." Willow said closing her eyes she was asleep in seconds.

Giles ran into the Magic box. "What happened?" He asked. Xander called him and told him he needed to come home right away it was Willow.

"The commando's jumped Willow and Spike last night. They're and are doing tests on them. Buffy and Riley should be here soon." Anya answered.

"What? Why would they do that?" Giles asked confused.

"We don't know. Willow was able to get into my head and told me where they are and about the tests." Cordelia answered.

"Riley says he can get us in." Angel added. He was worried about Willow and Spike. He knew what had happened the last time they got their hands on Spike, but he had no idea what they would do to Willow. That really scared him he had been in love with the redhead since before he left for L.A.

Buffy and Riley ran though the door. "Anything?" Buffy asked.

"No, we haven't heard anything else from Willow." Xander replied.

"So when do we go in?" Buffy questioned.

"Tomorrow night it will be sunrise soon." Angel answered.

"Then we have time to come up with a plan on getting in, and shutting them down for good." Buffy replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Willow woke again this time she felt a hundred percent again. She stretched and sat up. "Spike?"

"Right here." Spike answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Good as new." Willow replied. "Any sign of them?"

"No, and no food either." Spike answered.

"Look I am going to try and get in touch with the others." Willow said.,She moved in front of Spike and drew an invisible circle around them. "We will both be able to hear and talk to them."

"Good cause I really need to hear Cordy's voice." Spike said. Willow smiled in understanding.

Willow chanted a few words.

"Xander?" Willow asked.

Everyone at the Magic Box jumped when they heard the redhead.

"Willow, are you ok?" Xander asked.

"Yeah we're ok. Do you know how you guys are getting in?" Willow asked.

"Yeah Riley and Xander are in charge, since they both know military and all." Giles answered.

"Oh great farm boy and the moron," Spike replied.

"Miss you too Spike." Xander said rolling his eyes.

"Spike, are you ok?" Cordelia asked worriedly.

"Yeah luv I am alright. I sodding miss you though." Spike eased her mind.

"I love you." Cordelia replied.

"When do you guys come in?" Willow asked. She was worried Graham and the others would return before then.

"Tonight," Angel answered. "We will get you out tonight."

"Just a couple more hours until sunset," Xander replied.

"Good then I am taking a vacation." Willow said trying to light the mood.

"Of course Willow." Giles smiled.

"Sorry for cutting your guys vacation short." Willow said.

"Don't worry about it Wills." Buffy reassured.

Spike and Willow heard the door unlock.

"Shit." Spike said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What?" Cordelia asked nervously.

"They are coming back." Willow answered.

"Willow can you do a spell?" Anya asked.

"I don't know what kind to do." Willow replied backing away from the door just as Graham walked in. Willow cut the connection so only her and Spike could hear the group.

"Time for more tests kiddies," Graham stated.

"What is with these tests?" Willow asked nervously. "Why on Spike? He can't hurt anyone and you know it."

"Yes, we know but he was with you at the time, so we thought we would grab him as well." Graham answered.

"This whole time you want Red? Why?" Spike asked look at the redhead.

"With the power she has we'll be able to use to destroy every demon in the world." Graham explained.

"Are you insane? That will kill her." Spike snarled.

Everyone at the Magic Box were listening and Angel tensed at the thought of Willow dying.

"Yeah, but what is one life for thousands maybe millions?" Graham asked walking over to the witch. Spike stepped in front of him.

"Stay away from her." Spike growled.

"Hold him." Graham ordered. The four men attacked Spike knocking him to the floor.

"Let go of him." Willow cried running to the blonde. Graham grabbed her by her hair yanking her back. Willow let out a yelp of pain.

"Come on bitch we have work to do." Graham said pulling her towards the door.

"Let go of me!" Willow said smashing her head into his. He howled in pain and let go. Willow ran towards Spike only to have Graham grab her around the waist.

"You'll pay for that." Graham said turning her to face him and backhanded her. Willow fell to the floor holding her cheek. She heard both Angel and Spike growl.

Willow brought her leg out kicking Graham's legs out from under him. He was stunned for a second before getting back to his feet. He grabbed her throat and Willow struggled against him. Graham pulled Willow out of the cell.

"Let go!" Willow choked out.

"We have to do something!" Cordelia shrieked.

"Come on." Angel growled heading to the door. "We're coming guys."

Graham threw Willow into a different room, and it took her a minute to stable her breathing. She straightened herself, not about to back down from Graham.

"Why do you want to destroy all demons? They aren't all evil." Willow wanted to know.

"Of course they are." Graham argued.

"No there not Spike can't hurt anyone and he is in love with a human he would do anything for her." Willow disagreed.

"What kind of human could love a demon?" Graham asked in disgust.

Willow didn't even think before answering. "I could!" she heard a couple of gasps though the connection. "Opps."

"You're in love with a demon?" Graham asked walking towards her.

"Yeah, so what? He's kind, sweet and generous ok he broods way too much, but no one is perfect. He is always there for anyone who needs him, and he doesn't go around killing innocent creatures." Willow said angrily.

"How can you love a demon? They don't feel, and they don't care." Graham said in revulsion.

"They do care, and I won't let you kill them." Willow declared.

"You won't let me?" Graham laughed.

"No." Willow answered standing her ground.

"You act like you have a choice." Graham replied grabbing her wrist.

"If you do anything to me or Spike, you will have seven really pissed off people to deal with." Willow said trying to free her arm.

"No body even knows you're here." Graham corrected.

"Like you said I am a powerful witch." Willow smiled. "My friends know where we are."

"You stupid bitch," Graham yelled and punched her across the face. "We'll just have to start now."

"I won't help you." Willow said shakily.

"Oh I think you will. Bring him in!" Graham ordered. Spike was thrown into the room. "Or he will die a very slow and painful death."

The blonde was beaten badly. Willow could see burn marks on him, "Spike!" Willow said running to him.

"Will you do the spell?" Graham asked.

"No!" Willow yelled.

Graham nodded to one of the men who walked over to Spike brought out a knife and holy water, and poured some holy water over the blade before cutting down Spike's chest. Spike hissed in pain.

"Stop I'll do it! Just leave him alone!" Willow cried.

"Red don't," Spike ordered.

"I'm sorry." Willow whispered and stood, cutting off the connection to her friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What just happened?" Cordelia asked tears running down her face.

"She is doing the spell." Buffy replied softly.

They pulled up to the Initiative, and jumped out of the car, and grabbed all the weapons they could.

"Alright, Buffy, Giles, and Anya with me." Riley instructed. "Angel, you and Cordelia go with Xander. There is a passage way in the back. Hit 2984 and it should open. You need to be fast, I don't know what floor they are on. Once you find them take them back to the car and we will meet you there. The rest of us will get everything set up. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded and headed towards the building. Xander found the panel and punch in the code and the door opened. "Guess they didn't think Riley would ever be back." Xander said.

"Yeah well they shouldn't mess with what's not theirs." Cordelia growled.

"We'll get them back." Angel promised.

They walked down the first floor checking every room, but didn't find their friends, and started up the next level.

"Alright Anya and Giles go down that way as far as you can. Set these up and go back to the car. Buffy and I will meet you there." Riley instructed.

"Alright do be careful." Giles said as he and Anya headed down the hall.

"This will work won't it?" Buffy asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah these bombs will destroy everything in this place." Riley answered.

"Are you sure you can do this? These people were your friends." Buffy said.

"I have to, they crossed the line." Riley answered sadly.

"Alright start the spell." Graham said shoving Willow to the floor, and threw a book at her.

Willow started the chant, and Spike yelled at her not to do it. She had to do it she couldn't let Spike die that way. She only wished she could have seen Angel one more time. The power flowed though her, and she felt herself weakening. Willow suddenly felt her friends presence and changed the next couple of words. Graham noticed the changed of words.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Graham demanded.

Willow didn't answer even though she did not finish the spell she was still weak. He grabbed her by the throat.

"You will pay for that." Graham hissed and threw her across the room, just as Angel, Cordelia and Xander ran into the room.

"Touch her again and I will kill you." Angel growled.

"Who the hell are you?" Graham asked.

"A vampire," Angel said and changed into his vampire form and jumped at the man knocking him to the ground. Cordelia made her way to Spike.

"Oh God Spike." Cordelia said kneeling beside him.

"I'm okay luv." Spike said as Cordy help him up.

Xander ran to Willow, she was unconscious. He picked her up carefully. "He have to get out of here." Xander said heading to the door.

Angel threw Graham across the room and the other four men attacked him, but Angel threw them off easily, and then followed the rest out the door. They made it outside and saw the rest of the group by the car waiting for them.

"Blow it," Angel yelled, and Riley nodded before pressing the button.

Xander through himself to the ground covering Willow and Angel did the same with Cordelia and Spike. A second later the building blew and pieces of the building fell around them. They picked themselves up, and Xander saw Angel looking at Willow.

"She's ok," Xander said handing her to him.

"Thank you." Angel said as they made their ay to the car.

"Is everyone alright?" Giles asked.

"Nothing some blood won't fix, but I don't know about Red she hasn't eaten in a couple days, and the spell was a big one." Spike answered.

"Let's get her back to my place." Giles suggested.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

An hour later they were all back at Giles. Willow was in the guest room and Spike had his third cup of blood.

Giles walked into the bedroom with some broth. "Angel, could you lift her head?"

Angel stood and carefully did as he was asked.

In the living room Cordelia was sitting beside Spike. "You really scared me I thought I'd never see you again."

"I will never leave you. I love you." Spike reassured and kissed her.

"I love you too." Cordelia replied and kissed him back.

"Thank you for protecting Willow." Xander said as he walked into the living room. "We heard you telling her not to do the spell."

"I wish she would have listened to me." Spike said.

"Willow has always been stubborn when it comes to the people she cares about." Cordelia replied.

Angel was sitting on the bed beside Willow.

"Has she woken at all?" Giles asked walking into the room.

"No, not yet," Angel answered.

"She should soon." Giles replied.

"Does she really love me?" Angel asked looking at the ex-watcher.

"She does." Giles nodded, "Do you love her?"

"I do. I have for a long time. I just didn't think she could see me as anything more then a friend." Angel smiled.

"We will have to find a way to anchor your soul though." Giles said.

"Of course I never want to lose my soul again." Angel agreed.

It has been two days since the rescued Spike and Willow, She still hadn't woken Angel never left her side. It was early morning when Willow slowly opened her eyes. She looked over and saw Angel asleep on the chair. The redhead smiled and climbed out of bed she was starving. She walked quietly into the living room and saw her friends asleep on the floor, as she went into the kitchen to find some food. She found some Chinese in the fridge and sat at the table eating.

"Willow?!" Angel yelled running out of the bedroom. Everyone in the living room jumped up and Giles came running out of his room.

"Angel what is it?" Giles asked.

"Willow's gone." Angel said.

"No I'm not I got hungry." Willow said from the door making everyone jump again looking at her.

"Willow you're awake." Giles went over and hugged her.

"Yup," Willow smiled. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's ok as long as you are alright." Angel said and hugged her.

"Yeah I am ok hungry but ok." Willow smiled.

"I will make you some breakfast." Giles offered.

"Thank you." Willow said and went back to eating her Chinese.

"Red don't you ever do that to me again." Spike growled.

"If I have to you know I will." Willow said giving him a sweet smiled.

"Cheeky bint," Spike grumbled.

"I learned from the best." Willow said and then turned to Angel, "Are you ok?"

"I am now." Angel answered.

"Good." Willow said and kissed him, Angel deepened it.

"I love you Willow." Angel said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." Willow replied.

"It's about bloody time you two said something." Spike complained.

"No kidding now I don't have to watch Angel mope around all day." Cordy agreed.

"I don't mope." Angel pouted.

"No, you brood and way too much, but I am telling you no more." Willow said and poked him in the chest.

"I won't I don't have a reason to anymore." Angel said and kissed her again.

"Breakfast," Giles called. Willow pushed away from Angel and everyone heard him growl.

"Where are you going?" Angel pouted.

"Food. Hungry." Willow said she walked over to Giles, "Smells good thank you."

Angel walked behind her and stole a piece of bacon.

"Hey that's mine!" Willow scolded. "You don't eat food."

"You left me." Angel said and took a bite out of the bacon. The redhead stuck her tongue out at him.

The End


End file.
